Life a dream
by Newyll
Summary: Une nouvelle nakama dans l'équipage du clown: Sach D. Myliah... Qui est-elle? Pourquoi a-t-elle l'air de connaître Baggy? ( Ok, ok, résumé pourri...) COMPLETE ( peut-être avec prologue )
1. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1 :

Une mystérieuse jeune fille était accroupie sur un des toits de Loguetown en observant l'étrange scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sur l'échafaud de la grande se tenait un jeune garçon, que la jeune femme connaissait bien… Il faisait le pitre comme à son habitude. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait la jeune fille du haut de son perchoir. Elle était dissimulée derrière une haute cheminée, de sorte à ne pas se faire remarquer et observait avec attention le petit groupe de silhouettes encapuchonnés qui attendait patiemment tapis dans l'ombre d'une de ces centaines petites ruelles sombres de l'île. Mais qui attendait quoi ? La jeune femme venait de se poser la question quand une autre magnifique femme fit son entrée au beau milieu de la place. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs surmontés d'un chapeau blanc à plume rose et un corps tel que l'on n'en avait jamais vu avec sa magnifique peau de pêche. La jeune Myliah toujours sur son toit reconnut aussitôt Lady Alvida et esquissa un sourire : si la pirate à la massue était à Loguetown, **lui** aussi l'était. Elle observa la scène sans grande attention, mais ricana légèrement lorsque le gamin au chapeau de paille (toujours sur son échafaud) annonça à la femme à la massue qu'il ne la connaissait pas. C'était plutôt marrant de la voir prendre la mouche si facilement. Mais alors qu'elle replongeait dans ses pensées, elle donna toute l'attention qu'elle possédait aux nouveaux venus sur la place. C'était bien sûr la bande à Baggy, qui apparemment était très remontée et le clown lui-même qui semblait en vouloir sérieusement au petit Luffy (encore et toujours sur l'échafaud). Et ce dernier ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant d'être rejoint par l'homme aux cheveux bleus qui hurlait à tout le monde qu'il allait exécuter le gosse et patati et patata… Un vrai défaut pour le clown ça : parler, parler et encore parler…et puis parler, hein ! Et alors que de gros nuages noirs commençaient à se former au-dessus de l'île, Baggy continuait de parler au gamin élastique qui venait juste de se rendre compte qu'il allait mourir. Le clown , ayant alors fini de parler, levait son sabre quand un éclair s'abattit sur l'échafaud, épargnant Luffy et calcinant complètement Baggy. (NA : Au barbuc' ce soir : du clown grillé ! Vous pensez que son nez a qule goût ? Hum, hum …) Ensuite pendant que Luffy, son sabreur, son cuisinier et l'équipage du clown essayait de fuir la Marine, Myliah sautait de toits en toits, d'une agilité et d'une discrétion incroyable, pour pouvoir suivre la scène du regard, mais se stoppa net quand l'équipage de Baggy se fit prendre par le colonel Smoker et ses hommes. Ce dernier repartit aussitôt en hurlant qu'il retrouverait coûte que coûte le chapeau de paille. La jeune femme toujours sur son toit s'apprêtait à descendre pour délivrer Baggy (NA : Libérééééeeee, Délivrééééeeee ! Ok, ok, je me calme XD) quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle, ce qui la fit se retourner brutalement prête à se défendre, mais se calma aussitôt en voyant qui était derrière elle :

« Dragon…

-Sach D. Myliah, ça faisait longtemps, dit le chef de l'armée révolutionnaire, un sourire légèrement moqueur sur son visage. »

La jeune femme se retourna vers le pauvre équipage qui se débattait en vain. De son côté Dragon repartit aussi silencieusement et mystérieusement qu'il était arrivé avec un léger sourire à la jeune femme. Elle resta pensive oubliant complètement l'équipage du clown pendant quelques minutes, lorsqu'une tempête se déclencha comme ça, sans demander son reste faisant voler Myliah qui se raccrocha vite à une petite cheminée, libérant l'équipage de Baggy (NA : libéréééééée, dél…! Ouais non, là ça craint vraiment… N'importe nawak !) et délivrant Luffy (NA : Je me retiens mais c'est duuuur, hum…) de l'emprise de Smoker. La Marine étant complétement chamboulée, les pirates avaient plus que le temps de rejoindre leur navire. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Baggy puisqu'il s'empressa de réunir son équipage et de se diriger vers le port mais fut bien vite coupé dans son élan par une jeune individue venant couper la route aux pirates. Le clown ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de surprise :

« MYLIAH… ?! Que…Mais…Tu…Je…QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ?!

-Myliah ?! Sach D. Myliah ?! C'est elle ?! s'empressa de rajouter Alvida, les yeux écarquillés.

-HE C'EST SACH D. MYLIAH ! ATTRAPEZ LA!s'écria un homme de la Marine qui fut bientôt rejoint par d'autres hommes, ET OCCUPEZ VOUS DE BAGGY LE CLOWN ET DE LADY ALVIDA ! »

Baggy et Alvida n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'ils furent déjà avec les menottes en granit marin. Myliah, elle ne dansait pas pareil, elle avait dégainé son couteau à l'avance et avait mis à terre la bonne douzaine de Marine qui s'étaient jetés sur elle. Elle s'empressa ensuite d'attaquer les hommes qui commençaient à emmener le clown et Alvida. Myliah n'avait guère de difficulté à vaincre ses ennemis et ne se faisait pas de soucis puisque Smoker et Tashigi étaient déjà partis en mer. Une fois débarrassé des Marines, elle entreprit de libérer les deux crétins avec une clé volée à un des soldats. Une fois remis sur pied, Baggy s'empressa de demander :

« Bon, Myliah qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ce que je veux, c'est très simple : rejoindre ton équipage ! »


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou tout le monde, voilà le 2e chapitre de mon histoire. Je tiens vraiment à remercier Kikooyou et Loodp pour leurs reviews qui m'on fait très très plaisir, ça donne envie de continuer, de faire toujours mieux et on sait qu'on n'ai pas toute seule, donc vraiment merci !

Dans ce chapitre, on n'en apprend pas trop sur Myliah ni sur le pourquoi du comment de sa relation avec Baggy. Ce chapitre est court mais est plus long que le premier (soyez indulgent, je suis jeune et c'est pas toujours facile d'écrire comme ça quand on a pas trop d'inspiration). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si les persos ne sont pas trop OOC. Sur ce, je vous laisse tranquille et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 :

Myliah était sur le pont du navire à observer l'équipage s'agiter dans tous les sens.

Baggy avait, après un temps indéterminé, accepté la jeune femme dans son équipage sous les indignations d'Alvida et l'œil curieux de Cabaji et Morge. Le clown prit au dépourvu avait eu la brillante idée de mettre Alvida et Myliah dans la même chambre, toujours avec les indignations de cette dernière. Baggy n'avait pas écouté les désapprobations de la femme à la massue et avait même trouvé ça drôle. Myliah aussi, même si l'air hautain et prétentieux d'Alvida l'énervait profondément même si elle ne voulait pas du tout que cette femme devienne son ennemi, elle préfèrerait bien s'entendre avec elle-même… Mais tant qu'elle aurait son caractère de cochon, Myliah serait pareil !

La jeune femme était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne fit pas attention à Cabaji et Morge qui s'approchaient d'elle :

« Salut, lança Morge, toi c'est Myliah, c'est ça ?

-Mais quel crétin, bien sûr qu'elle s'appelle Myliah… Sach D. Myliah et sa prime est élevée à…à 65 millions de berrys, dit Cabaji.

-Aaaah d'aaacoooord ! Attends … 65 MILLIONS DE BERRYS ! Mais c'est 3 fois plus que notre capitaine ! s'écria Morge.

Myliah étouffa un ricanement.

-Tu trouves ça impressionnant ? Il y a plein d'autres pirates qui ont une prime bien plus élevée que la mienne et ton capitaine vaut bien mieux que ses 20 millions ! rétorqua la jeune femme.

-C'est bien vrai ça, dit Cabaji, et dis,Myliah, ça te dirait qu'on fasse un duel, histoire de me montrer ce que tu sais faire ?

-Ok, on a le droit à quelles armes ?

-Tout, sauf armes à feu, répondit l'acrobate, tu choisis ce que tu veux !

-Ça marche ! »

Ils se mirent tous deux en position de duel, tous deux avec un sabre. Cabaji s'élança le premier vers Myliah et ils se lancèrent dans un duel palpitant. L'acrobate enchaînant les techniques spéciales et la sabreuse enchaînant les ruses et les feintes. Ce fut Myliah qui remporta le duel envoyant le sabre de son acolyte juste à quelques centimètres du visage de Baggy qui venait d'arriver sur le pont :

« Donnez-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas m'énerver, dit Baggy qui essayait tant bien que mal de contenir sa colère.

-Euh…Bah capitaine, euh… Bah…, essaya d'expliquer Cabaji.

-Cabaji m'a provoqué en duel, commença Myliah, j'ai tout simplement accepté et quand je l'ai désarmé, j'ai tout aussi simplement essayé de te tuer ! Voilà ! »

Quasiment tout l'équipage présent (même Alvida, et oui, et oui) explosa de rire au ton sarcastique au possible qu'avait employé la bretteuse et au teint cramoisi qu'avait pris le clown, de gêne ou de rage ? On ne le saura peut-être jamais puisqu'il était retourné à l'intérieur de son navire en fulminant. Alvida s'approcha de Myliah qui venait de rendre le sabre à Cabaji :

« Ça n'aurait pas fait une grande perte, lança Alvida plus amusée qu'autre chose.

-Sûr ! Mais comme il ne craint pas les lames, ça ne lui aurait rien fait, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton tout aussi amusé.

-Mouais, c'est dommage, dit Alvida. »

Morge s'approcha et demanda :

« Hé Myliah, tu sais bien manier le sabre mais tout à l'heure tu avais des couteaux, tu peux me les montrer ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit Myliah en lui tendant ses trois couteaux.

-Hé, attends ! Ils ressemblent à ceux du capitaine ! s'exclama Cabaji, les analysant plus qu'il ne le fallait.

-Oui, seulement un est quasi identique aux couteaux de Baggy, répondit Myliah plutôt ennuyée.

-Mais… Comment tu l'as eu ? demanda alors Alvida.

-Ben, c'est Baggy qui me l'a donné et les deux autres je les ai fait fabriquer, répondit la bretteuse. Je sais me servir de pleins d'autres armes aussi.

-C'est… Baggy qui te l'a donné ?! Mais comment ?demanda Alvida qui apparemment commençait à se méfier de plus en plus de la nouvelle nakama.

-Ben, tu sais quoi, il avait un couteau, tu vois, et ben il me l'a tendu et je l'ai pris, répondit Myliah d'un ton extrêmement sarcastique, c'est comme ça qu'on donne un couteau, tu ne le savais pas ?

-Tss… lança Alvida qui partit à l'intérieur du navire »

Cabaji et Morge regardait toujours le couteau en question curieusement. Il était vraiment semblable à ceux de Baggy : assez souple et maniable, une lame très tranchante et un « B » doré inscrit sur le manche. Le dresseur de fauve se décida enfin à rendre les armes à leur propriétaire et continuèrent leurs occupation, comme si de rien était.

Myliah profita du manque d'attention de l'équipage pour aller rejoindre ses appartements et ce fut sans surprise qu'elle y retrouva Lady Alvida. La chambre contenait de lit assez éloignés (pour le plus grand bonheur de tous) une étagère à côté de chaque lit et une petite salle de bain adjacente. Myliah occupait le lit le près de la fenêtre et Alvida le plus près de la salle de bain. La sabreuse n'accorda aucun regard à sa camarade de chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, qu'elle ferma à clé après être entrée.

Elle passa un peu d'eau sur son visage et s'observa dans le miroir durant quelques minutes. Myliah avait des cheveux lisses qui lui retombaient légèrement en-dessous des épaules. Ils étaient d'un magnifique châtain clair avec des reflets blonds et roux. Ils ressortaient très bien sur sa peau légèrement halée et sa fine silhouette. La jeune femme portait un short en jean clair, une chemise bleu électrique qui laissait entrevoir son haut de bikini jaune poussin et portait une paire de tongs assez discrète. Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain, Alvida était partit. Myliah rangea ses affaires et sortit de la pièce. Elle s'apprêtait à traverser le couloir pour rejoindre le pont mais elle croisa son nouveau capitaine qui prenait la même direction qu'elle. Baggy lui adressa un sourire et lui dit :

« C'est moi, ou t'as encore plus de répondant qu'avant ?

-C'est possible, tu sais, à force d'envoyer bouler tous les mecs, ça vient tout seul, répondit Myliah amusée, et puis, ça occupe !

Baggy éclata d'un rire franc et repris vite son sérieux en attrapant la jeune femme par le bras et en l'entraînant dans ses appartements. Une fois dans sa chambre, le clown lâcha la bretteuse et lança :

« J'imagine que tu n'étais pas à Loguetown en même temps que nous par un simple hasard… Je me trompe ?

-Non, je savais où tu étais, alors j'en ai profité, répondit Myliah d'un air sérieux, mais légèrement amusé.

-Comment est-ce que tu savais où j'étais ? »

La bretteuse n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur un Morge plutôt excité qui, après s'être excusé d'être entré comme ça, leur avait annoncé qu'une nouvelle île était en vue. Ils sortirent tous les trois sur le pont où ils aperçurent une petite île sur laquelle ils accostèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Voila voila! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu!

Une review sauve 10 ours blanc ! KISS! ;-)


	3. Chapitre 3

Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà, je poste ce chapitre assez tôt (ce qui m'étonne moi-même) car ben j'avais que ça à faire et qu'il était fini depuis un bail déjà. Je tiens donc toujours à remercier Loodp pour ses reviews qui me font trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès plaisir (si ça ne tenais qu'à moi j'aurais rempli la page de "èèèèèèèèèèèè"). Ce chapitre est assez long, et je pense qu'à l'avenir les autres chapitres le seront certainement moins (juste pour prévenir hein P_P).

Donc je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture, KISS!

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 :

Quand l'équipage du clown arriva sur l'île, il fut séparé en deux groupes : l'un, mené par Morge et Richie pour aller s'approvisionner en nourriture et l'autre mené par Baggy et Cabaji (accompagnés bien sûr d'Alvida et de Myliah) pour explorer l'île. Sur cette île, on n'y trouvait qu'une immense forêt très hostile qui ne paraissait pas habité. Le groupe de Baggy commença alors à s'avancer dans cette forêt. Après environ vingt minutes, le petit groupe trouva alors une petite maison qui paraissait abandonnée : le toit était à demi ouvert, la porte ne tenait plus sur ses gonds et était dans un état pitoyable ainsi que les volets qui pendouillaient misérablement et les fenêtres étaient toutes brisées, laissant traîner des tessons un peu partout sur le sol. Les pirates entrèrent à l'intérieur et ne voyant rien d'intéressant au rez-de-chaussée montèrent à l'étage, ils ouvrirent une porte et que fut le bonheur de Baggy quand il vit les tonnes et les tonnes d'or sur le sol. Bien sûr il se jeta dedans tête la première en chérissant chaque pièce d'or qu'il touchait. Tous les autres membres du groupe s'étaient eux aussi jetés dans le tas d'or, sauf Myliah qui avait depuis le début un très mauvais pressentiment et qui n'attribuait pas une grande admiration pour l'or. Elle resta donc à l'écart en observant son capitaine nager dans le bonheur (enfin, dans l'argent plutôt, hum…). Tout le monde était dans l'euphorie la plus totale mais tous se stoppèrent net quand une bande d'indigène armés jusqu'aux dents les encerclèrent. Bien évidemment, Baggy commença à se battre contre eux dans une rage folle car ils avaient eût le malheur de l'interrompre dans sa douce torpeur. Mais le clown se fige a instantanément quand un des indigènes prit Lady Alvida en otage en hurlant :

« Vous partir, sinon moi tuer elle ! »

L'indigène mit alors son pistolet au niveau du cou de son otage et appuya légèrement dessus avec. Baggy esquissa un sourire cruel et détacha sa main de son corps. Très discrètement, il fit voler sa main derrière l'homme et planta son couteau d'un coup sec dans son flanc droit. Mais l'indigène avait senti la main du clown derrière son dos et avait esquivé le coup juste à temps, ce fut alors Alvida qui le reçut. Elle avait hurlé à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales et était tombée à quatre pattes respirant difficilement. Quand le pirate aux cheveux bleus se rendit compte de son erreur, il pâlit dangereusement et se jeta sur la jeune femme. Myliah avait observé la scène avec dégoût mais s'était vite repris en se jetant sur l'indigène qui avait pris Alvida en otage. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à se débarrasser de lui et selle s'empressa d'aller s'occuper des autres hommes qui avaient profité de la surprise générale pour aller attaquer les autres pirates. Avec l'aide de Cabaji, Myliah élimina ses ennemis en quelques minutes seulement. Une fois tous les indigènes disparus, les pirates rejetèrent leur attention sur Alvida qui était devenu toute blanche contrastant avec la petite flaque de sang qui gisait en-dessous d'elle. Baggy pris la jeune femme dans ses bras et s'empressa de retrouver son navire avec tous ses nakamas. Une fois dans le bateau, il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait envoyé son médecin de bord dans le groupe de Morge et que celui-ci n'était toujours pas revenu. Myliah se proposa alors pour s'occuper de la blessure de sa camarade. Baggy lui avait alors demandé d'un ton dédaigneux ce qu'elle y connaissait en médecine et la jeune fille lui répondit légèrement vexé qu'elle avait acquis quelques ressources qui lui permettrait de soigner Alvida. Le clown suspicieux lui avait accordé le droit de soigner cette dernière mais seulement en sa présence, ce que Myliah accepta.

Elle installa alors Alvida dans la salle de médecine sous l'œil attentif de son capitaine. Elle commença par enlever le haut de la blessée en observant discrètement les réactions du clown. Il avait légèrement rougit mais s'était vite repris en retrouvant sa contenance de d'habitude. Myliah légèrement amusée, avait entreprit de laver et désinfecter la plaie de sa camarade qui saignait toujours abondement. Elle avait également essayé de lui mettre des bandages mais la peau archi glissante d'Alvida l'en empêchait. Elle sortit précipitamment de la salle, laissant Baggy et la blessée seuls. Elle se dirigeait vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec cette dernière, dans l'intention de récupérer les menottes en granit marin qu'elle avait gardé de Loguetown au cas où. Une fois les menottes en sa possession, elle retourna précipitamment dans la salle de médecine où elle retrouva son capitaine qui n'avait absolument pas bougé. Myliah constata avec horreur qu'Alvida avait perdue connaissance et malgré le dégoût qu'elle ressentait envers cette femme, elle se sentit légèrement mal. Lorsque Baggy vit les menottes de granit marin, il parut scandalisé mais se calma aussitôt en comprenant la démarche de la sabreuse. Myliah, après avoir passé (sans les fermer) les menottes à l'inconsciente, mit aussitôt les bandages autour de la taille d'Alvida. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers son capitaine :

« Alors tu vois ? Je ne l'ai pas tué !

-Où as-tu appris tout ça ?demanda le clown ignorant la remarque de sa nakama.

-Oh ben tu sais, quand on a vécu toute son enfance dans la rue, on se doit de connaître un minimum de choses ! répondit la jeune femme.

-Oh je… Oui c'est vrai, dit Baggy légèrement embarrassé.

-Par contre, ne doute pas de mes connaissances comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure, lança Myliah, tu aurais dût le savoir que je savais faire ça.

-Excuse-moi Myliah, j'avais oublié…dit le clown en regrettant sur le tard ses paroles.

-Quoi ?! Tu as oublié ! s'écria la sabreuse, tu as oublié tout ce qui s'est passé !

-Ben…Non mais…

-Je m'en contrefiche ! **Moi** , je n'ai pas oublié ! »

Myliah (passablement énervée, hum hum) pris Alvida dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce se dirigeant vers ses appartements. Elle posa la blessée dans son lit et la jeune s'affaissa contre le mur en soupirant. De son côté, Baggy était allé dans sa chambre et s'était avachi dans son fauteuil en jurant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après cette journée quelque peu agitée, l'équipage du clown avait repris le large. Baggy et Myliah faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Globalement, Myliah était appréciée par tous les membres de l'équipage et discutait très souvent avec Cabaji, le médecin de bord et les trois frères funambules Arcko, Hioos et Toby. L'acrobate la défiait très souvent en duel mais il perdait toujours malgré le fait qu'il s'était bien amélioré au sabre. L'équipage du clown ne pouvait cependant pas aller sur Grand Line, car il ne possédait pas encore de Log Pose. Il s'arrêtait souvent sur chaque île qu'il trouvait sur leur chemin dans l'espoir d'en trouver un, quitte à en voler (ben ouais, c'est des pirates quoi !) mais il n'en trouvait jamais donc était résolu à rester sur East Blue tant qu'il n'en avait pas. Baggy était très énervé car il se faisait distancer par l'équipage du chapeau de paille qui était déjà sur Grand Line.

La plaie d'Alvida s'était refermé mais laissait une vilaine cicatrice sur son flanc droit. Elle était très reconnaissante envers Myliah pour l'avoir soigné mais gardait ses distances quand même, pour le plus grand soulagement de la sabreuse qui ne voulait pas d'un pot de colle collés aux basques.

Myliah était quelque peu ennuyée par l'ambiance festive qui régnait toujours sur le navire mais dédramatisait un peu en se laissant aller au jeu de temps en temps.

Un soir où elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle alla sur le pont observant les deux hommes de gardes. Enfin deux hommes…sur les deux, il y avait quand même Alvida. Elle était à la barre et ne paraissait pas vraiment concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. L'autre homme de garde s'était endormi en haut du mât où il était censé surveiller les alentours. Myliah vite ennuyée par la situation rentra à l'intérieur du navire et se dirigea vers ses appartements mais elle croisa Baggy qui lui dit :

« Myliah je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

* * *

Je sais, je sais, je suis vraiment sadique de couper à cet endroit là. *Hin hin, rires machiavéliques!* J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous m'écrirez une p'tite review, surtout que vous êtes assez pour le faire et que ça prend même pas une minute... Dans le prochain chapitre, on parlera du pourquoi du comment Myliah et Baggy (oui je parle super bien la France moi!).

Une review sauve...euh...une portée de chats abandonnée?

Yolo! KISS!


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde! Voila le nouveau chapitre qui nous en apprend un tout tou piti peu plus sur Myliah. Ce chapitre est plus courts que les deux précédents mais sachez qu'il a été vraiment dur à écrire, je me suis grave prise la tête la-dessus, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture! KISS!

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 :

Myliah avait parlé avec Baggy environ trente minutes. Elle lui avait appris qu'elle faisait partie de l'armée révolutionnaire et qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien Monkey D. Dragon. Ils avaient parlé aussi parlé d'un sujet un peu plus fâcheux, que la sabreuse ne voulait pas aborder. Et après s'être légèrement disputés, les deux pirates étaient sortis prendre l'air sur le pont du Big Top.

Quelques jours passèrent… L'équipage du clown n'avait toujours pas trouvé de Log Pose. L'atmosphère dans le navire était plutôt tendue et les hommes devaient subir les sautes d'humeur de leur capitaine.

Un beau jour, ils accostèrent enfin sur une île. Comme d'habitude, l'équipage fut séparé en deux groupes. Cette fois-ci, un pour aller se ravitailler et l'autre pour trouver un Log Pose.

Baggy, lui, était parti avec Myliah, Alvida, Cabaji et Morge dans une taverne. Ils s'étaient assis tous les cinq à une même table, avec une chope de bière chacun. Le petit groupe avait commencé à parler de tout et de rien.

Dans la taverne, il y avait plusieurs personnes, notamment des pirates, qui faisaient beaucoup de bruit. Mais le silence se fit soudain, quand deux individus entrèrent.

Le premier était grand, châtain foncé et portait un bermuda en jean bleu, un débardeur noir et une paire de tong bleu très foncé. Sue son épaule gauche était marqué en bleu marine « -Carl- ».

L'autre était un peu plus petit, avait les cheveux mi-longs blonds et portait, un short marron, une chemise à manches courtes rouges (avec des joliiiiies fleurs Hawaï dessus) et pareil, une paire de tong rouge. Il avait une grosse cicatrice qui passait du haut de son œil gauche jusqu'au bas de sa joue.

Ils s'avancèrent tous deux jusqu'au comptoir et demandèrent une bière chacun, ne faisant pas attention aux murmures qui naissaient autour d'eux.

Lorsque Baggy et Myliah virent les nouveaux venus, ils se figèrent et se levèrent d'un coup :

« Carl Lafayette ?! s'écria Baggy, Hans Opkins ?!

-Baggy ? Ah tiens, ça faisait longtemps, répondit le prénommé Carl Lafayette.

-Carl… Hans…murmura Myliah, qu'est-ce que…mais…

-Hé ! Salut ma belle, dit Hans, toi aussi ça faisait longtemps !

-Hé, les gars, faudrait peut-être qu'on aille ailleurs, non ?demanda le clown.

-Ouais, bonne idée Pompom, dit Carl.

-M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ABRUTI ! »

Baggy, Myliah et les deux hommes sortirent de la taverne, laissant Alvida, Morge et Cabaji en proie à une incompréhension phénoménale.

Le petit groupe sortit du village et alla se réfugier près d'un grand chêne, où il pourrait rester tranquille.

Myliah engagea la conversation :

« Toujours chasseurs de prime vous deux ?

-Ouaip, répondit Carl, hé, t'inquiète Pompom, on ne vous fera rien !

-Je t'ai déjà dit… DE NE PAS M'APPELER COMME CA ! »

Tous les trois explosèrent de rire, sauf le clown en question évidemment.

« Tu te souviens pourquoi on t'appelle comme ça ?demanda Hans à Baggy.

-Euh…non, enfin je crois, répondit l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

-Mais si, lança Myliah, c'était le jour où Swane avait confondu ton nez avec une pomme !

-Ah… Ouais c'est vrai, dit le clown en rougissant ».

Là encore, tout le monde explosa de rire.

« Mais, au fait Baggy, commença Carl, pourquoi t'es venu ici ?

-Ben, mon équipage a besoin d'un Log Pose pour aller sur Grand Line.

-Et t'es venu ici par hasard, du coup ?

-Ben ouais…

-Oh la la, continua Hans, mais Pompom, on est à Greelarn là !

-Hein ?! Mais…

-Pff, faudra que tu perdes ta mauvaise habitude, là, de ne jamais regarder tes cartes, lança Myliah.

-Pff, mais c'est au navigateur de le faire et puis… Non mais attends deux secondes… TU LE SAVAIS ?! s'écria le pirate.

-Pff, ben ouais… Je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire à revenir sur notre île d'enfance, répondit la sabreuse. »

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton ennuyée et désintéressé qui fit rire Hans :

-Ha ha ha, ben alors toi Mymi, t'as pas changé !

-Pff, ben non, mais en vrai, y'a rien d'extraordinaire !

-Hin, tu dis ça parce que t'essayes juste de te convaincre que ce qui s'est passé, c'est pas grave, dit Carl, alors que c'est de ta faute !

-Mais non, je vous jure que j'ai essayée de la sauver ce jour-là !s'indigna la bretteuse.

-Pff, cause toujours Myliah, dit Carl d'un ton dédaigneux. »

Hans et Carl repartirent ensuite vers la taverne, laissant les deux pirates seuls.

« Tu me crois, toi Baggy ?  
-Ben… J'en sais trop rien j'étais déjà dans l'équipage de Roger quand c'est arrivé.

-Oui, je sais, mais tu penses vraiment que c'est moi la responsable ?!

-Je ne sais pas, d'après ce qu'on dit les autres, il n'y avait que toi avec Swane à ce moment-là…

-Mais… J'aurais jamais été capable de faire ça… C'était ma meilleure amie ! »

* * *

Voilà, voilà! C'était court, non? Enfin, c'est pas trop grave, tant que ça vous plait...

Une review sauve... un bébé dauphin d'une mort subite! Review alors? KISS!


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais, il y a eu une trèèèèèèèèèèès longue absence, mais c'est dû au fait que je n'étais pas motivée, vu le peu de reviews que j'ai pour les derniers chapitres ( en faite, j'en ai pas du tout ), je pense que c'est compréhensible... Donc voila voila! Voici le chapitre 5 de mon histoire, où on a le droit à un petit flashback ( il y en aura pleiiiiinnns d'autres après ). Sur ce je vous laisse ; Bonne lecture ! KISS

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 :

« Hé Myliah, Baggy, regardez ! »

Hans avait retrouvé ses deux amis pirates à la taverne et leur avait apporté un album photo.

On pouvait y voir deux petites filles qui, apparemment, avaient l'air d'embêter un petit clown aux cheveux bleus et deux autres garçons qui rigolaient derrière.

« Baggy, tu te souviens du jour où on s'était fait attraper par la patronne du bar ?demanda Myliah.

-Hum… Ouaip ! Je m'en souviens, répondit le clown, Carl avait pris une de ses raclées !

-Ha ha ! Oui, moi aussi je m'en souviens, dit Hans, c'était marrant quand même ! »

~Flashback~

« Hé Baggy ! Réveille-toi !

-Hein… Que… Quoi ? Ah, c'est toi Carl… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On a un problème ?

-Non, mais ça fait longtemps qu'on est tous réveillé sauf toi, alors debout et tu viens avec nous, répondit le petit garçon.

-Pff… Ok… On va faire quoi ?

-Ben chercher à manger, tête d'enclume ! »

Le petit clown se leva en râlant et rejoignit ses amis. Il y avait Hans Opkins le petit orphelin, Carl Lafayette petit garçon abandonné par son père qui voulait une fille, Myliah Sach, fille d'un célèbre pirate livrée à elle-même dès sa naissance et Swane Valentino fille de bourgeois qui passe toutes ses journées dehors en compagnie de ses amis.

La plus petite était Swane, elle avait 5ans et le plus âgé était Hans, lui avait 9ans. Carl en avait 8 et Baggy en avait 7, ainsi que Myliah. Ils se connaissaient tous depuis très longtemps et étaient devenus amis très vites. Le petit groupe enchaînait bêtises par bêtises et devait voler pour vivre. Les habitants du village ayant l'habitude de voir ces 5 jeunes enfants errer dans les rues n'était pas trop dur avec eux sauf certains… Ils vivaient tous (sauf Swane qui retournait chez elle le soir) dans une petite ruelle sombre qu'ils avaient aménagé avec ce qu'ils trouvaient dans les poubelles ou ce que les gens du village leur avait donné et ils dormaient, la plupart du temps, à la belle étoile sur les toits des maisons.

« Bon, commença Hans, Baggy et Myliah, vous venez avec moi et Carl, tu restes ici avec Swane.

-D'accord, mais je veux un couteau ! dit Carl.

-Tiens, tu l'abîme pas hein ! dit Baggy en lui tendant un de ses couteaux. »

Sur ces mots, le petit clown, Myliah et Hans partirent chercher de quoi se nourrir.

« Hé Myliah, dit Baggy, tu vois le bar là-bas ?

-Mouais, répondit la petite fille, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on prenne à manger là-bas ? Y'a que des trucs à boire, genre de la bière.

-C'est pas tout à fait juste. Tu as vu les pirates qui ont accosté hier ?

-Je vois où tu veux en venir Baggy, lança Hans, c'est très intelligent de ta part. Les pirates d'hier sont restés dormir dans ce bar et ce matin, ils doivent repartir avec des vivres que la patronne a préparé avant l'aube.

-Aaaaah ! Donc on va prendre ce qu'elle a préparé, conclut Myliah.

-Ouaip, mais on va avoir besoin de Carl pour ça, continua Baggy.

-Ben, pourquoi nous on peut pas le faire ? demanda la jeune fille.

-C'est à cause de la fois où on lui a à moitié brûlé son stock de bière, dit Hans, on était tous les trois et il n'y avait pas Carl. Donc pour ne pas se faire remarquer tout de suite, ce sera à lui de s'en occuper.

-Ok… Dit Myliah, apparemment un peu déçue. Je vais le chercher alors. »

Et elle partit en direction de leur « QG ». Les deux garçons en profitèrent pour se retirer un peu plus loin et pour faire un plan.

Myliah revint quelques minutes plus tard, en tenant Swane par la main, avec Carl qui marchait un peu derrière elle, les mains dans les poches :

« Bon, commença Carl, alors c'est moi qui y va cette fois ? Ça va être cool !

-Oui, dit Hans, mais ne t'emballe pas, on va participer aussi.

-Ah bon… Donc c'est quoi le plan ? »

Ils mirent dix minutes pour mettre le plan en place. Tout d'abord, Carl devait entrer avec Swane dans le bar, comme si de rien était. Ensuite Swane devait faire semblant de tomber et de se faire très mal pour pouvoir occuper la patronne, laissant les cuisines libres. Pendant ce temps-là, Carl va aux cuisines, prend la nourriture et s'en va par la fenêtre. Quand le garçon revient avec Hans, Baggy et Myliah, cette-dernière doit entrer dans le bar en prenant un air scandalisé, faisant style qu'elle cherche Swane et elle s'en va avec elle.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, sauf que quelques instants après que les deux fille soient sorties, la patronne poussa un cri de rage et sortit en trombe du bar.

Myliah avait pris Swane sur ses épaules et était partie avec Baggy, Hans, et le sac de provisions mais Carl avait été trop lent et s'était fait rattraper par la mégère.

Carl était revenu au « QG » une heure plus tard avec quelques bleus dans son dos et sur ses bras. La petite Swane, qui était très sensible, s'était mise à pleurer en voyant l'état du corps de son ami qui était comme son grand-frère. Myliah l'avait alors réconforté et ils purent tous se mettre à manger leur butin.

~Fin du Flashback~

Baggy et Myliah était retournés sur le Big Top. L'équipage du clown n'allait pas reprendre la mer tout de suite, car le clown et la sabreuse n'en avait pas fini avec cette île et parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas de Log Pose pour aller sur Grand Line.

Myliah était allongée sur son lit, occupée à ressasser les souvenirs qui refaisaient surface depuis son arrivée sur Greenlarn. Elle pensait à Swane et à sa disparition. Elle était seule avec elle à ce moment-là, mais elle était persuadée qu'elle avait oublié quelque d'important… Un détail qui aurait tout changé, du début à la fin. Elle était persuadée que son amie d'enfance était toujours en vie. Myliah sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte :

« Myliah ! C'est Baggy, je peux entrer ?

-Oui, entre… »

La sabreuse était maintenant assise en tailleur sur son lit et le clown alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle :

« Tu penses encore à ce qui s'est passé, hein, commença-t-il.

-Ouais… Je suis sûre que j'ai oublié quelque chose sur ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là…

-Et si on allait voir ses parents ?

-Pff, hors de questions ! Ils me détestent depuis la perte de leur fille unique ! C'est bien pour ça que je suis partie !

-Oh la… Calme-toi ! Si ils nous écoutent, on pourra peut-être en tirer quelque chose…

-Pff… Tu m'énerves… C'est d'accord. »

* * *

Voili, voilou! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Une review pour avoir un chapitre plus vite ( et pour sauver les animaux abandonnés *vous avez pas le droit de laisser les animaux ou alors c'est que vous êtes horribles!*) Donc REVIEW! ( Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je remplitrai cette page de "!") ! Oui bon stop... A bientôt ( si j'ai des review... Oui je sais, je suis chiante avec ça... Mais vous voulez que j'arrête : REVIEW!) Hum... KISS!


	6. Chapitre 6

Coucou tout le monde. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster ce chapitre. Mais c'est juste que au départ j'avais pas de reviews alors j'étais peu motivée, ensuite mon ordi a planté et j'ai perdu tous mes textes et après je suis parti en vacances dans un coin pommé où y'a pas internet donc bon... Enfin bref, passons.

Bonne lecture,bonne fin de vacances. KISS!

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 :

Baggy et Myliah étaient arrivés devant le portail en fer forgé d'un immense manoir. Un domestique les accueillit et les conduisit devant les portes de la grande demeure. Une femme âgée d'environ la cinquantaine les accueillit à son tour :

« Baggy le clown…commença-t-elle, Myliah Sach, je n'espérais pas vous revoir ici.

-Ne vous méprenez pas, nous sommes ici pour parler de Swane, annonça Myliah.

-Oh… Euh… Et bien… Entrez. »

Les deux pirates entrèrent à la suite Mme Valentino qui les conduisit dans un grand salon où ils purent s'installer dans un canapé.

« Je suis consciente du fait que nous n'avons pas été tendre, mon mari et moi, avec vous Myliah, commença la mère de Swane, mais maintenant… C'est différent. Voyez-vous, mon mari est décédé il y a de cela quelques mois et je vis seule.

-Nous sommes désolé, dit Myliah qui avait été plutôt surprise du ton doux et aimable sur lequel Suzanne Valentino les avait accueilli quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Mais, vous êtes ici pour parler de Swane, continua Suzanne, puis-je au moins savoir pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, répondit la jeune femme, je suis persuadée qu'elle est toujours vivante et que les accusations contre moi sont fausses.

-C'est peut-être vrai, mais alors, que s'est-il vraiment passé dans ce cas, demanda la mère de Swane.

-Je n'en sais rien, j'ai l'impression que je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de quelque chose d'important…

-Bien, dit Suzanne, dans ce cas, je ne peux pas trop vous aider, mais vous connaissez tout le monde sur Greenlarn, non ? Donc vous savez qui est Franck Paso, le médecin de l'île, il vous aidera peut-être pour ce problème de mémoire.

-Oui, je pense qu'on ira le voir, en tout cas merci pour votre hospitalité et nous vous tiendrons au courant si on trouve quelque chose. »

Sur ces mots Myliah et Baggy prirent congé de Suzanne Valentino.

« Dit Myliah, lança le clown, c'était quoi ces : « _nous_ irons le voir » et « _nous_ vous tiendrons au courant », j'ai jamais rien demandé moi !

-Et ben, dès le moment où m'as proposé d'aller voir les parents de Swane, tu t'es entrainé dans la même galère que moi. Donc tu vas devoir m'aider !

-Pouah, la poisse, gémit l'homme aux cheveux bleus. »

Myliah étouffa un rire et décida avec son capitaine de retourner sur le Big Top.

Oo

Le lendemain, le clown et sa nakama décidèrent d'aller rendre visite au médecin dont leur avait parlé Suzanne Valentino. Le praticien habitait une sorte de grande cabane à l'entrée d'un immense bois. On pouvait lire sur plaque dorée posée sur la porte « Franck Paso ».

~Flashback~

« Où est Myliah ?demanda Swane, un peu inquiète.

-Elle est encore à l'atelier, avec Franck, répondit Carl occupé à tailler un petit morceau de bois.

-Franck ?dit Baggy, tu veux dire le fils du médecin ?

-Ouais, Franck Paso, affirma Carl, apparemment Myliah s'intéresse à la médecine, alors quoi de mieux pour que d'apprendre avec quelqu'un qui s'y connaît !

-Je la comprendrais jamais celle-là, marmonna le petit clown. »

Non loin de là dans une pièce du grand atelier du professeur Paso, s'entretenaient Myliah Sach et le jeune Franck âgée de 17 ans :

« Oui Myliah, moi aussi je pense que ce médicaments n'est pas forcément bon, mais c'est comme ça…

-Mais c'est horrible, s'indigna la petite fille, la médecine est faite pour sauver les gens, pas pour aggraver leur cas !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Franck calmement, mais tu sais, mon père ne l'utilise pas, il est contre ça, alors ne t'inquiète pas, ok ?

-D'accord…

-Hé, vous deux, cria une voix qui venait de la fenêtre, ça fait trois heures que vous êtes là ! Je peux récupérer Myliah maintenant ?

-Ah, Hans, dit le jeune apprenti, bien sûr on avait fini de toute façon.

-Ok, alors Myliah, tu viens ?

-Ouaip ! Salut Franck ! »

Et les deux amis repartirent retrouver leurs camarades. Baggy, Carl et Swane étaient partis dans le verger du couple Valentino, le petit clown occupé à rêvasser sur la branche d'un arbre, le petit Lafayette toujours occupé à tailler un bout de bois et Swane en train de cueillir les pommes. Lorsque leur aîné et Myliah arrivèrent, ils se mirent immédiatement à inventer des scénarios complètement déjantés pour embêter la patronne du bar.

Le soir venu, lorsque Hans, Baggy et Myliah se furent couchés, nous vîmes un jeune garçon offrir à une petite fille, un petit poney en bois portant les initiales S.V.

~Fin du Flashback~

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'un homme au drôle de nez rouge et aux étranges cheveux bleus attendait à l'entrée d'une grande cabane, au seuil d'un petit bois :

« Pff, c'est pas possible de mettre autant de temps pour un simple petit problème de mémoire, gémit Baggy assit contre la porte d'entrée. »

Et c'est ainsi que quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et le pauvre clown tomba à la renverse devant Myliah qui pouffa de rire devant l'allure quelque peu ridicule qu'avait son capitaine :

-Oh ça va hein, marmonna Baggy.

-Ha ha… Tu… Ha ha ha… Tu devrais… Ha ha… Tu devrais voir ta tête Baggy !

-Mais hé, dit le clown en se relevant, arrête de te foutre de moi !

-Ah, oui, répliqua la jeune femme, c'est vrai que maintenant, tu es super crédible comme capitaine !

-Tss, marmonna l'homme aux cheveux bleus, pathétique…

-Ah Baggy, tu n'as pas trop attendu j'espère ! lança un homme d'environ 45 ans. »

Il était très grand, avait de longs cheveux noirs et deux yeux bleus azur qui lui donnaient un air de bébé :

-Mouais, râla le clown, ça aurait pu être plus rapide quand même !

-Hein ?! s'indigna Myliah, on a mis à peine un quart d'heure !

-Oh là, ne t'énerve pas Myliah, dit calmement Franck, tu sais à quel point notre petit clown est patient, non ?

-« PETIT CLOWN », s'écria Baggy, RETIRE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE PASO ! ! ! ! !

-Oh là, doucement Baggy, dit le médecin en ayant un mouvement de recul alors que Myliah explosait encore de rire, je te taquine, c'est pas méchant !

-Mouais…maugréa le capitaine.

-Allez Baggy, dit Myliah des larmes de rire lui coulant sur les joues, faut que je te raconte !

-On va où, demanda le principal concerné.

-Dans le bois juste à côté, répondit la sabreuse en partant en direction de la forêt, a plus Franck ! »

Et elle entraîna Baggy avec elle vers le vaste bois assombri pas les arbres.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour que je poste la suite plus vite : UNE REVIEW et FOLLOW PLEASE ! ! ! Kissou kissou!


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre de ma fic, on approche de la fin, alors que va-t-il donc se passer? Suspens, hein!

Alors, voilà voilà, je tiens à remercier Loodp pour sa review qui m'a redonné une vague (que dis-je, un tsunami) d'inspiration et le chapitre 8 ne devrait pas trop tarder à être posté. En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 :

Baggy et Myliah marchait dans le bois depuis quelques minutes déjà :

« Myliah, tu m'expliques ce qu'on vient faire ici ?

-Et bien, répondit-elle, Franck m'a dit, et c'était pourtant évident, qu'il fallait que je retourne sur les lieux même où c'est arrivé et peut-être que je me souviendrais de quelque chose.

-Ok… Et c'est où exactement ?

-Au milieu même de la forêt.

-Et c'est encore loin ?se lamenta-t-il.

-Arrête de faire le gosse Baggy, t'es ridicule !

-T'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Non, je crois que ce n'est plus très loin, répondit-elle un air taquin sur le visage avant de rajouter, espèce de crétin !

Elle explosa de rire quand le clown la poussa dans un large buisson d'épine pour répondre à sa remarque.

« Oh ça va hein ! dit Myliah en enlevant les quelques épines qui s'étaient plantés dans sa peau, mais t'aurais pu me pousser ailleurs quand même !

-Tss, on ne m'insulte pas de la sorte sans en payer le prix !

-Rôh, t'es vraiment pas drôle Baggy, dit-elle le trouvant vraiment ridicule mais se retenant de faire une remarque, aller on continue… »

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence pendant quelques minutes avant de trouver une sorte de petite clairière assez sombre. Il y avait un assez grand espace mais les arbres étaient plus grands et produisaient donc plus d'ombre. Myliah avait un air plutôt perdu qui n'échappa pas au clown qui fut un peu inquiet :

« Myliah.. ? Ça va ?demanda-t-il.

-Hein, euh… Oui, je crois que je me souviens… Un peu, dit-elle un peu perdue.

-Myliah, on ne devrait pas rester là, tu n'es pas… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car la jeune femme perdait l'équilibre et il s'approcha d'elle en appuyant son dos sur son torse, la maintenant sur ses appuis :

« Myliah, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il encore un peu plus inquiet.

-Je me souviens, maintenant…

-Et ben, t'en a mis du temps !cria une voix inconnu, venant de derrière les arbres. »

Aussitôt un petit groupe d'hommes sortit du fourré en s'approchant lentement du duo. En voyant ces hommes Myliah repris soudain conscience de ce qu'il se passait, revivant une scène s'étant passé près de 25 ans plus tôt.

~Flashback~

Myliah tenait Swane par la main en se dirigeant vers le grand bois :

« C'est vrai qu'il y a des renards dans la forêt Myliah ?demanda la voix aigüe de la petite fille.

-Oui, j'en ai vu deux l'autre jour ! répondit la fille de 9 ans à sa cadette.

-Ouah ! C'est beau un renard, c'est mon animal préféré ! dit la petite blonde, enthousiaste. »

La petite Myliah était ravie de pouvoir ravir la petite fille qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur, qui s'ennuyait beaucoup depuis le départ de Baggy.

La petite sabreuse aussi s'ennuyait depuis le départ du clown, cela faisait quelques mois maintenant qu'il était parti dans l'équipage du roi des pirates.

Elles s'enfonçaient toutes les deux un peu plus dans le bois, Myliah essayant de se souvenir de l'endroit où elle avait vu le couple de renard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux petites filles arrivèrent dans une sorte de toute petite clairière assez sombre. C'est ici que l'ainée avait vu les deux canidés quelques jours plus tôt.

Elle s'avança dans un petit coin où, caché par un buisson, se tenait un petit terrier d'où s'échappait de petits cris : ceux d'une portée de renardeaux.

Myliah fit s'approcher Swane qui paraissait émerveillée vu les millions d'étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux bleus, quand soudain une voix retentit :

« Tiens, tiens, dit une voix sarcastique, que font d'aussi jolies petite fille que vous ici ? »

Myliah bondit aussitôt sur ses jambes, le couteau de Baggy serré dans son petit poing, protégeant comme elle le pouvait la petite blonde.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?cracha-t-elle une lueur menaçante dans ses yeux.

-Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir, dit l'homme bientôt rejoint par d'autres de ses comparses, je veux la p'tite blondinette derrière toi !

-Alors là, JAMAIS !cria-t-elle e, se jetant sur l'homme qui faisait au moins trois têtes de plus qu'elle. »

L'homme l'esquiva et lui donna un gros coup de pied dans le ventre. La petite tomba à terre, en crachant du sang mais eu bien vite fait de se relever, une lueur rouge dans ses yeux châtaigne.

Elle entendit Swane derrière elle, commençant à sangloter. Myliah resserra tellement sa prise sur le couteau que ses phalanges devinrent blanches.

-Aah !fit l'homme légèrement moqueur, mais je sais qui tu es toi ! Tu es Myliah, la fille du pirate Sach D. Larry. Il t'a abandonné je crois, non ?

-Ta gueule, hurla la jeune fille, sa jetant encore une fois sur lui. »

Cette fois-ci elle ne le rata pas et fit une profonde entaille dans son bras droit. L'homme poussa un hurlement de douleur et ordonna à ses hommes de s'emparer de Swane et de s'occuper de la gamine.

Un des hommes s'approcha de Myliah et la jeta par terre, Swane redoublant ses sanglots. Il continua el lui donnant des coups, la faisant affreusement souffrir, mais elle ne criait pas, ne pleurait pas… Elle essayait juste de se relever pour empêcher ces salopards de toucher un cheveu de sa sœur de cœur.

Au bout d'un moment, elle souffrait tellement qu'elle tomba inconsciente, le couteau du clown toujours serré dans ses mains.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien, elle avait le couteau que son ami lui avait offert dans sa main et…elle saignait et avait affreusement mal.

Un tout petit renard la regardait de derrière un petit buisson. Quand elle le vit, elle se rappela de Swane, mais rien d'autre. Le vide total dans sa tête.

Mais pourquoi le petit renardeau (NdA : Quel magnifique pléonasme !) lui rappelait-t-il son amie ?

Elle se releva d'un coup, une autre question venant s'ajouter aux dix millions qu'elle se posait déjà : où était Swane ?

Elle tournait en rond, complétement paniqué. Elle cherchait dans son esprit ce qu'il pouvait bien s'être passé. Mais elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit un homme encapuchonné au visage sombre d'à peu près vingt ans de plus qu'elle. Elle recula un peu et elle lui demanda ce qu'il lui voulait :

« Je m'appelle Dragon… Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, je vais m'occuper de tes blessures. N'aie pas peur, je t'en prie. »

Il avait une voix grave mais qui sonnait étonnamment doux aux oreilles de la petite fille qui se détendit un peu. Le dénommé Dragon s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur le torse de la petite fille (NdA : Je vous rassure, rien de pervers, à 9 ans, elle n'a pas de poitrine), aussitôt une drôle d'aura entoura Myliah, qui guérit de toutes ses blessures.

L'homme s'écarta et regarda la petite fille avant de lui dire :

« Ne parle de moi à personne. Quand tu seras grande, on se reverra. »

Il ne lui donna pas le temps de répondre car il reparti aussi mystérieusement qu'il était venu.

Myliah se releva un peu penaude et retrouva la sortie de la forêt sans trop de difficultés.

Elle retrouva Hans et Carl, près de la cabane du père de Franck. Ils avaient l'air de l'attendre, ce qui était plutôt bizarre.

« Myliah, demanda Hans calmement, où est Swane ?

\- Swane ?dit la petite fille, euh, je ne sais pas…

-Quoi ?!s'emporta Carl, tu es parti avec elle ce matin, et vous n'êtes pas revenu ce midi et tu reviens maintenant en disant que tu sais pas où elle est ?!

-Euh… Je…. J…Balbutia-t-elle en cherchant ses mots.

-Quoi ?!s'impatienta son camarade, Myliah, bon sang, que t'arrive-t-il ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas Carl. »

Le dialogue continua comme ça quelques minutes, lorsque Carl en déduit que Myliah y était pour quelque chose. Il imaginait le pire pour sa petite protégée et pour lui, la fille en face de lui était coupable.

Hans, lui, de son côté était silencieux et ne comprenait absolument rien. Il culpabilisait un peu aussi, puisqu'il était l'ainée, il se devait de veiller sur chacun des membres de leur petit groupe.

Myliah était situé parfaitement au milieu et était digne de confiance, alors il ne comprenait rien. Enfin si, il avait compris au moins un truc : Swane avait disparu.

* * *

Alors voilà! J'imagine que vous avez hâte d'avoir la suite ! Une petite review? KISS


	8. Chapitre 8

Kikou tout le monde, voici la fin de ma fic. J'en ferait certainement une autre qui raconterait les aventures de Myliah et Baggy sur Grand Line. En attendant bonne lecture! ( Ah et merci à Loodp pour sa review! Fidèle au poste! ;)

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

 ** _Précédemment_** (NdA : Très officiel comme ça, non ?:) : _Baggy et Myliah se sont rendus dans la forêt, ils y rencontrent un petit groupe d'hommes. Myliah retrouve la mémoire…_

 _OoOoOo_

Baggy et Myliah se mirent en position d'attaque. La sabreuse reconnu un des hommes car il avait une cicatrice blanche qui parcourait tout son bras droit, c'était celui qu'elle avait blessé plus de 20 ans auparavant.

Cet homme s'approcha du duo :

« Baggy le clown et… Ooh ! Myliah ! Ca faisait longtemps dis-moi, hein ? Votre tête est mise à prix je croie hein ! Si je me souviens bien, 65 millions et… 12 millions ! Et ben dis donc Baggy, c'est pas ton genre de te laisser autant distancer par une petite garce comme ça ! »

Myliah en avait trop entendu, elle s'apprêtait à se jeter sur l'homme mais elle n'eût le temps de rien faire puisque deux femmes sortirent de l'ombre et se jetèrent sur le groupe d'homme.

L'une était rousse et l'autre était blonde. En quelques minutes, tout le groupe d'hommes était à terre. La petite blonde s'avança vers le duo perplexe :

« Baggy ? Myliah ?demanda-t-elle une lueur d'espoir dans ses grands yeux azur.

-S…Swane, c'est pas possible ?!

-Ben si, c'est moi !dit-elle l'air parfaitement décontracté. »

Et sans demander son reste Myliah se jeta dans les bras de son amie. Le clown et la rousse était resté à l'écart, le bleu ayant du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

« Mais enfin Swane, comment…demanda Myliah, pourquoi, t'es encore en vie et pourquoi on t'as pas vu plus tôt ? Et puis…

-Wow, pas trop de questions en même temps, je vais te raconter dès le début ok ? Alors voilà :

~Flashback~

 _Myliah venait de tomber à terre évanouie, sous les yeux de Swane complètement terrorisé. Un des hommes s'approcha d'elle et la prit par le bras. La petite se débattit comme elle put, donnant coup de pied et coup de poing à ses ravisseurs. Mais l'homme était bien plus fort qu'elle et il l'emmena avec son groupe, loin dans la forêt._

 _Ils arrivèrent dans une espèce de galerie souterraine, qui apparemment était leur foyer._

 _Les hommes avait à Swane qu'elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, tant qu'elle restait dans le souterrain. Elle avait à manger, à boire, une chambre._

 _Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi les hommes l'avaient emmenée avec eux. Elle prit tout de même peur en repensant aux paroles qu'Hans lui avait dites :_

 _« Si un jour tu te retrouves avec des hommes, autres que nous bien sûr, et qu'on n'est pas là pour t'aider, sois toujours sur le qui-vive : si ils s'approchent trop de toi essaye de t'enfuir, si ils te rattrapent, bats-toi Swane. Comme te l'ont appris Baggy et Myliah, et tu sais qu'ils sont très forts. »_

 _Ses amis n'étaient pas là pour l'aider, elle devait se débrouiller toute seule. Elle l'avait appris avec eux, il fallait se méfier des adultes, ils pouvaient être très cruels avec les enfants… Et surtout les filles._

 _Swane avait la santé extrêmement fragile, mais toutes ses années passées avec Hans, Carl, Baggy et Myliah lui avaient appris que même avec tous les handicaps du monde, on est capable de tout si on en a vraiment envie._

 _Comme Myliah et Baggy par exemple… Ils ont toujours voulu être pirates et ils le seront un jour, parce qu'ils en ont vraiment envie. Hans et Carl veulent être chasseurs de prime et ils le seront aussi un jour…_

 _Quelle ironie, deux chasseurs de primes et deux pirates… « Et moi ? » se disait Swane… « Qu'est-ce que je veux devenir ? »_

 _Elle avait toujours pris ses compagnons comme exemples, mais on ne peut pas être pirates et chasseurs à la fois…_

 _C'est ainsi qu'elle décida qu'elle deviendrait quelqu'un de bien._ _ **Juste**_ _quelqu'un de bien, qui saurait se défendre, qui aurait des valeurs et qui croirait plus que tout en ses amis._

 _OoOo_

 _Les années passèrent et la petite appris pourquoi les hommes l'avait enlevé, à partir de ses 10 ans, les hommes prélevait, une fois par semaine quelques de sang de la jeune fille pour faire des expériences scientifiques quelques peu bizarres, mais ils n'abusaient en aucun cas de la petite fille._

 _Entre temps, une autre jeune fille était arrivée. Elle s'appelait Camilla, avait le même âge que Swane et apparemment elles s'entendaient très bien toutes les deux._

 _Tous les mois elles échafaudaient des plans pour pouvoir s'enfuir, mais ils se soldaient toujours par un échec._

 _Chaque semaine, le groupe d'hommes sortaient du souterrain pour « faire affaire » comme ils disaient. Alors les deux filles s'entrainaient à se battre comme le faisaient Hans, Carl, Baggy et Myliah._

 _Swane se souvenait toujours d'eux et était plutôt peinée que ses amis ne l'aient toujours pas trouvé._

 _Au bout d'un moment, les deux filles lâchèrent l'éponge quelques mois pour ce qui était de leur fuite et allèrent espionner le groupe d'hommes._

 _Au moins une fois tous les mois, leurs ravisseurs allaient dans la forêt pour quelconques raisons._

 _Et quelques années plus tard, lors d'une de ses journées là, le groupe d'hommes avait retrouvé Baggy et Myliah dans la petite clairière sombre où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller._

 _Sautant sur l'occasion, les deux jeunes filles attaquèrent leurs ravisseurs. Et nous y voilà._

~Fin du Flashback~

Entre temps, Carl et Hans avaient rejoint le petit groupe tout à fait au hasard et avaient sautés dans les bras de Swane.

Cette dernière avait décidé de rester avec Hans et Carl, mais avait un Log Pose à Baggy et Myliah pour qu'ils puissent voguer sur Grand Line, et c'est ce qu'ils firent quelques jours plus tard.

FIN

* * *

Voilà voilà! Je m'attends à plus de REVIEWS (please) pour la fin de l'histoire. A bientôt! KISS!


End file.
